


broken kraken

by gryjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I love him, M/M, red wedding didnt happen, robb tried to help, theon is a little baby :(, theon is broken, they took back winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: after taking back winterfell robb is met with a broken theon and tries to pick up the pieces
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 45





	broken kraken

**Author's Note:**

> i love throbb sm,, i shipped it and was so sad they didnt get a reunion

theons fingers twitched as he sat in the dining room of winterfell. he still wore his dirty clothes. _reeks_ clothes.

he was home. it didn't belong to the boltons anymore. it belonged to the starks.

he flinched when he heard the heavy door open and didn't dare to see who walked in.

“theon,” the voice belonged to _robb stark_. his voice sounded as if he were approaching a scared animal.

theon let his eyes glance up to meet robbs before looking away and he curled into himself more, trying to disappear in the chair.

“i got you some clean clothes,” robb laid them slowly on the table in front of him. theon tightly wrapped his fingers around his hand, digging his nails into his palm.

robb sighed and moved out of theons line of sight. he thought he was leaving but he hears the scrapping of a chair and robb sits next to him.

they sit in silence before robb touches theons shoulder causing the man to flinch. robb doesn't pull his hand away, he wraps his arm around theon and pulls him close.

robb notices he's thinner. his cheekbones are more prominent and his shoulders are more slender.

“do you wanna go to _your_ room?” robb put the emphasis on ‘your’. but nothing could be theons.

theon didn't respond and robb stood taking the clean clothes and taking theons wrist surprised when the red-headed boy let him.

theon followed close behind keeping his head down. robb let go of his wrist when they left the dining hall but theon wish he hadn't. he felt grounded with robb.

robb led him to the bedrooms, making sure not to run into anyone. for theons sake. he opened the door for theon who hesitated before entering. robb set the clothes on the small round table.

“you should change, theon,” robb said softly. theon walked over to the table and picked at the clothes before retreating his hand. “ _please_.” robb added.

theon nodded meeting robbs eyes, “ill be right outside,” robb said before backing towards the door. once robb was gone theon thought he would cry. he picked up the clothes and backed towards the bed pulling them close to his chest and inhaling the smell of lavender and other herbs.

he slowly got undressed, not looking down at his scarred, broken body. he quickly slipped on the clean clothes and smiled as the softness of the fabric. it wasn’t anything special. a plain shirt and plain pants but he's never felt happier.

he was no longer reek. he was theon.

“robb,” he spoke, not loud but loud enough for it to be heard on the other side of the door. robb peeks his head in before slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

robbs smile made theon small softly. robb went over to theon and opened his arms. offering a hug theon could take or leave. theon took it.

he leaned into robb letting the taller man wrap his arms around him. theon didn't move. he felt so loved in that instant. so warm. robb squeezed him slightly, letting him know he was there.

theon hesitated before wrapping his arms around robb, clinging onto the fabric of his shirt. theons eyes watered and he let the tears fall knowing robb wouldn't hurt him.

robb rubbed theons back, reassuring him he was ok.

“im sorry, im so sorry,” theon sobbed into robbs shoulder, clinging to him even more.

“i know,” robb spoke softly into his ear. he continued to rub his back, letting the shorter man cry into his shoulder.

a direwolf protecting his kraken. _his_ kraken.

he went to pull away but theon continued to hold him.

so he held the small kraken.

theon loosened his grip allowing robb to pull back. he reached his hand up to place it on the side of theons face. his thumb wiped away the tears and the shorter man leaned into the touch. robb leaned forward before pausing.

theon closed his eyes letting robb hold his face. his tears continued to fall. he felt safe now. he still held onto robb and opened his mouth to speak, “please,” he started softly, dropping his head slightly.

robbs eyebrows knitted together lifting theons face. “what it is?” robb asked brushing his thumbs over the krakens cheeks again.

“nothing,” theon said before leaning up to kiss robb. he didn't move. he was too scared to move. robb didn't respond, surprised. theon pulled away with, “oh,” thinking robb rejected him and goes to back up but the taller man captured theons lips in his quickly, still holding his face.

theon lets out a whimper, he hasn't been touched without intent for harm in so long. theon holds onto robb making sure he doesn’t disappear and this is all a dream.

it isn't.

he is happy and safe and finally with robb.

**Author's Note:**

> 🦑+🐺=💞
> 
> a wolf and his kraken


End file.
